


[All汉] Whoever 上

by Adeliad19



Series: [All Han] Whoever [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 十花, 知汉 - Freeform, 队花
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeliad19/pseuds/Adeliad19
Summary: 就是一个短暂的黄暴情景剧play我说过80% 十花 + 知汉 对吧这一章只有知汉
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Seokmin | DK & Yoon Jeonghan, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: [All Han] Whoever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703554
Kudos: 3





	[All汉] Whoever 上

“硕珉，”尹净汉用他能够发出的最微弱、最楚楚可怜的的嗓音模仿那种仿佛是从梦中传来的猫叫声，像个坦然出轨后又祈求情人原谅的夜场交际花，“硕珉，硕珉呀，看我。”

他知道自己无论如何都能让面前的男人心软，这效果至少能够维持一秒钟。

即使他只是心血来潮想要玩一场角色扮演的游戏，即使男人的怒火已经累积到了顶点几乎要爆发，他也相信自己能像一根小针，“噗呲”一下轻而易举地给李硕珉气鼓鼓的两颊降压强；他相信李硕珉会配合他玩到尽兴，再等他疲惫过后懒洋洋地躺在自己怀里入睡。

这种信任从未被破坏，除却一起在床上度过的时间，他们之间一直保持着这样非契约式的默契。

我是“自由人”，懂吗——就是无拘无束的意思——尹净汉这样定义。

“干什么，我不就在这里吗？”

李硕珉事实上一直抱着尹净汉没有撒手过，他怎么舍得——像崔胜澈一样拉扯着尹净汉这只风筝，不知道何时就会断了线落到别人家的院墙里去——离开他的掌控哪怕一秒种。

尹净汉疼的嘴里断断续续地发出嘶嘶哈哈等等无限接近呻吟的拟声词，屁股坐都坐不住、仿佛没了骨头似的摇摇欲坠的样子却让人无端联想起外表永恒缠绵的菟丝花那“植物吸血鬼”的别称。担心坠入情网的恐惧混杂着类尼古丁物质的成瘾性一起灌入静脉，又忍不住被娇柔的外表迷惑来靠近采撷。

“硕珉，假装你现在是个穷的叮当响的搬运工，你哥我病入膏肓时日无多，死前就只有一个愿望……”

尹净汉的嘴角在哄人的时候总是噙着淡笑，看起来人畜无害极了，但时常又让人无端猜忌这个大魔术师背后的那套只是用来晃人的戏法。

“哥，你只是手指上被蜡烛烫了水泡，不要强作一副药石无医的样子啦。”

“不要打岔。你哥我病入膏肓时日无多，死前就只有破处这一个愿望。”

“啊……”就连舌灿莲花的李硕珉对上这样的人也会卡壳，偏偏对方就连开黄腔的时候都坦然地不行，语气和给自己睡前读“小王子和他的玫瑰花”的时候完全一个样。

洪知秀：“啧，你现在怎么什么都敢说？原来那个连无意间bobo都会害羞的净汉去哪了，让他回来一天行吗。”

“我不比你们美国人开放到哪里去吧，”尹净汉对洪知秀的秘密一清二楚，包括他在pornhub里关注了几个账号，“你每天在浴室呆那么久是不是自……唔！”

正在给他上药的洪知秀神色不虞地一把搂过尹净汉的头，英勇地用自己的肉身堵住了他金句频出的嘴。

李硕珉则紧咬后槽牙甩开了尹净汉的手。理智告诉他，一旦他把这脚踏队里N条船的兔子精操到精尽人亡，第二天这段故事2400%会在自己被三堂会审时成为对方法庭上的呈堂证供，而且原告尹净汉还可能操纵来自社会的“法官崔胜澈+律师洪知秀”私下进行不正当的权色交易。

尹净汉依靠清澈见底的杏眼传达的坦荡无辜已经通过脑电波提前到达了他的脑干，但是洪知秀像猎人紧盯猎物似的眼神像针似的扎得他头皮发麻。

文俊辉从门缝里猫猫探头，“那皇上今天想翻谁的绿头牌？“

尹净汉招招手让他进来，自从认识文俊辉那一天起就特别喜欢他神态和猫相似的样子，摸着弟弟蓬松的发顶就好似自己真的拥有了一只四季恒温的毛绒主子，“不如你们抽签决定谁给我破处吧，爸爸们，下次逻辑之夜就换成破处之夜……”

李硕珉已经在签筒里挑挑拣拣了，“你闭嘴吧哥，小心一个星期都下不了床。”然后他懊丧地向周围一双双不怀好意的眼睛展示了自己的“空”签。

“好了，你们这些平民玩家，退下，”洪知秀握着国王签笑得肩膀直抖，把李硕珉赶出门外后摆出一副胜利者的姿态仿佛拥有了全世界，”尹净汉你知道吗，签筒刚才对我说话了。“

“嗯，说什么？”

“说让我节制点，不要总想着让你在床上喊我爸爸。“

“它倒是不用担心那么多，爸爸，我是说……Joshuji你为什么总说这些多余的话，你要是不忙着练吉他的话，夜晚可以从现在就开始了。” 

话音未落尹净汉已经把自己剥成了半裸，瓷片般的前胸上还印着前几天李硕珉不小心用劲过猛而留下的痕迹，像是一串滴在清水里散开的红墨水。

他们因为行程全部取消而玩得更无所顾忌、更加过火的故事简直就是Naver上面荤段子的复刻，没有记错的话应该是题为 “疫情什么时候结束呢？我和男朋友无聊到每天在家造人，一天做了40次简直要死了”。

“……全都是李硕珉咬的？这边一排都能串成项链了。”

洪知秀其实对尹净汉和谁发生了关系一点也不在乎，美国人意识里的“约会”——比如说拉手、亲吻、共进晚餐、共享床单——是可以和无数人同时发生的，如果尹净汉搞得定，他甚至可以在安抚好队内的饿狼之后去发展队外的浪漫情缘，但只是远远不如和队友保持"open relationship"来的稳定和深刻。

他们不是彼此的伴侣，他不愿意也没有必要把他绑在自己身边哪里都不允许去，但其他思想保守的韩国人们怎么想就不在他的思考范围内了。

洪知秀到底还是没上手帮怀里这只过于乖巧的兔子解裤子纽扣。他忙着照顾尹净汉左右两颗还没消肿的乳头，由于常年练吉他而磨出薄茧地指尖带来比衣料摩擦多出数十倍的刺激，像摸琴弦一样对两颗红豆揉捻刮擦，期望引出身下的人情不自禁地泄出高高低低的吟哦来完成这一段完美和弦。

这让他坚信，他们无论在床上还是在哪里都是最默契的指挥官和演奏家。

“净汉啊，如果我想要浇灌一朵小玫瑰，就算付出一切也心甘情愿。”

“知道，现在闭嘴，不要笑，亲我。”

当然知道。玫瑰是我，小王子是你。狐狸是我绵延不尽的爱意，是我用畸形的肉体关系等价交换来的捆仙绳。

洪知秀新练出来的巧克力腹肌让他爱不释手，做爱的时候也喜欢把自己叠上去，“每一次我都对你言听计从，你还想要什么自行车。”

【TBC】


End file.
